


Cake Cures All Woes

by internalunrest



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Waiter!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt: I see you got stood up and I feel bad for you so let's have a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Cures All Woes

_It's too fucking hot in this kitchen,_ thinks Liam as he helps one of the cooks plate some pasta. Thank God he's only a waiter, and is allowed the short reprieve of the cool dining area here and there. If he had to be trapped in that kitchen all night he'd definitely be on the market for another job. As it is, Liam works as a waiter at an italian restaurant not far from his flat. It isn't the most extravagant job (the paychecks can tell you that) but it does the trick, allows Liam to keep himself fed and the bills afloat. Sometimes he can get really good tips, too, if a group of middle-aged women decide to come in and get drunk on wine and carbs that they complain about but eat anyway. If Liam flirts a little the tip is bigger, though on more than one occasion he's been propositioned by people who could be his mother.  
  
He's pulled from his thoughts by one of the cooks setting a small plate in front of him. There's a piece of cake on the plate, drizzled with hot chocolate. Liam thanks the guy who handed him the dish, before walking out of the kitchen with it. As he's walking through the dining room, he realizes this is probably partly why his checks are so small. He's always getting food on shift, whether it be for himself or, in this case, the sad looking boy sitting alone at a booth in the corner.  
  
When Liam sets the plate in front of the young man, the customer gives him a questioning look. "I, uh, I didn't order that," he corrects, reaching up as if to push it away from himself.  
  
"I know," Liam replies, giving the guy a small smile. "You've been here for over an hour, bro. I hate to tell you this but I don't think she's coming." His smile turns apologetic, though he does appreciate the way the guy's face flushes a little. He still looks confused, though, so Liam presses on with, "Cake cures all woes."  
  
The guy twists his mouth in a weird way, like maybe he wants to smile back at Liam but he's embarrassed about it. "He, uh. That's okay, it's not a big deal. He's not gonna show, though, so I should just go," he makes a move like he's reaching for his wallet, and Liam puts a hand on his shoulder, which stills him.  
  
"Enjoy the cake," he says, trying not to let the guy see how interesting it was that he was waiting on a _male_ dinner date. "Don't let him take that small happiness if he's gonna stand you up."  
  
The customers shrugs, though he looks resigned. "Okay," he agrees, and he turns soft eyes on Liam. "My roommate said not to come home for a couple hours anyway. He's the one who made me go on this stupid date," he mumbles, sounding somewhat like a petulant child.  
  
Liam glances at his watch and decides to take a leap of faith. No better time than the present and all that. "Well if you need to stay out. I- um. You're my last customer. So once I finish my last couple things I'm out of here. We could go - somewhere." He realizes this isn't the most charming he can be while flirting, but the guy's face is breaking into an _actual_ smile now, and Liam's a bit breathtaken. He knew the guy was cute, sure, but that smile makes his face look like actual sunshine.  
  
"That would be - great. Yeah. We could go get a drink, like?" he suggests, and his tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip. Liam kind of wants to bite it.  
  
"Yeah," he breathes, and nods to the cake on the table. "Finish that up and I'll come back for the dishes, then we can go." He turns to walk away, then throws the guy a look over his shoulder. "I'm Liam, by the way," he clarifies, just in case the guy doesn't remember from when he introduced himself as the waiter.  
  
"Zayn," says the guy, once he brings his eyes off Liam's ass, and Liam gives him a sharp grin before heading for the kitchen. He's maybe never been more excited for one of his customers unfortunate romantic woes. And this was _way_ better than flirting with older women. This was flirting with _Zayn_.

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first fic in this fandom, I am scum and have been neglecting writing my own fics in favor of reading 1D fics. I'm a mess, please forgive me. Here's a little drabble from a prompt I saw on tumblr!


End file.
